infinite
by eternality
Summary: complete/ post episode/ "...siapa pun aku dan siapa pun kau di dunia macam apa pun, Hououin Kyouma akan selalu ada untuk mencintaimu."/ RintarouxMakise/ Enjoy :)


_"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."—Juliet, Romeo and Juliet act II scene 2._

**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Typos/OOC/randomness/**

**.**

**infinite**

**.**

_Anggap saja kejadian di sini nyambung sama cerita aslinya, okay? #whatthe…_

**.**

* * *

Satu hal yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya; sebagai seorang peneliti bertalenta besar dia tahu dan sebagian besar dari dirinya kini meyakini sebuah konsepsi tak berdasar yang banyak orang sebut sebagai _parallel world_—dunia dengan kemungkinan tanpa batas. Namun, ada satu hal paling konyol yang tidak pernah dia perkirakan akan terpikirkan olehnya, lebih-lebih sampai menganggunya, tiba-tiba saja tercetus entah dari mana. Suatu kontradiksi yang sejujurnya tak layak diperdebatkan karena dua hal itu berada di dua sisi bertentangan yang terkadang tidak bisa dipertemukan persamaannya. Antara rasio dan batin.

—jika memang ada jutaan salinan dirinya yang tersebar di seluruh dunia paralel itu, bisakah dia menyebut dirinya ini sebagai satu entitas nyata yang hidup? Dia takut, sebetulnya, jika dia tak lebih dari boneka tak nyata yang kosong. Dia takut, apa yang kini hatinya rasakan adalah bohong semata.

Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Namun, ketakutannya terasa lebih nyata dan siap menerkamnya kapan saja, lebih besar dari egonya untuk terus berpura-pura tenang. Maka dengan segenap keberanian yang dia punya, dia bertanya padanya—pria aneh yang telah meninggalkan jejak aneh mendalam di hatinya.

"Di dunia mana pun, apa kau akan tetap sama?" dia bertanya lirih. Apakah perasaan yang telah mereka ungkapkan akan berbeda nantinya? Di suatu dunia yang tidak dikenalinya.

Pria eksentrik itu menaikkan sepasang alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Dengan tatapan heran yang merendahkan, dia balas berujar. "Apa, Christina? Itu pertanyaan paling konyol yang bisa kuharapkan darimu, Asisten," suaranya dibuat hingga terdengar lebih berat.

Dia, Makise Kurisu, menyipitkan mata mendengar dua panggilan untuknya yang hingga saat ini belum bisa disukainya. "Hanya pendapat, Okabe."

"Hmmm." Okabe Rintarou mengusap-usap dagunya yang kasar dengan lagak berlebihan. Dia berdecak sesekali sembari memutar otak. "Ini akan terdengar romantis, Christina. Bersiaplah." Pria jangkung itu terkekeh. "Aku percaya, di antara kemungkinan tak terbatas dalam dunia paralel, aku punya inti yang satu, yang sama, di dunia mana pun aku berada. Aku adalah aku, Hououin Kyouma si peneliti gila!" Okabe Rintarou tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan segala keeksentrikan yang dia punya.

Makise Kurisu terbelalak menatap aspal. Angin sore yang semilir memainkan rambutnya yang sewarna merah matahari senja. Dia terus diam menunduk sampai Okabe mengguncang-guncang bahunya dengan teror berlebihan. Makise menyentak tangan kurus pria itu, kemudian melemparkan tatapan kesalnya yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah sok yang menyebalkan.

"Ada apa, Christina? Terperangah kata-kataku?"

Makise menggeleng samar. Satu keyakinan baru terbentuk dalam dirinya, memberinya kekuatan baru untuk menjalani apa yang telah diputuskannya. Jawaban pria yang seenaknya menyebutnya asisten itu menguatkannya, membawa angin segar kepadanya. Bukan berarti jika Okabe memberinya jawaban lain keputusannya akan goyah. Tidak. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya yang terus melawan kehendak rasionya.

Si dara belia itu tersenyum, tipis sekali hingga nyaris tak kentara.

Benar, untuk apa dia ragu? Sebanyak apa pun dunia paralel ini, hanya ada satu Makise Kurisu dan Okabe Rintaro. Mereka memang berbeda, tetapi tetap saja mempunyai satu inti, satu substansi jiwa yang sama, satu entitas yang tak ada duanya. Akan ada banyak Makise Kurisu. Namun, sebanyak itu pula lah Okabe Rintaro ada di dunia ini untuk mencintainya. Juga untuk dicintainya.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia mengukuhkan hatinya dan berdiri lebih tegak. Matanya bersorot tajam tanpa keraguan. "Ayo, kita selamatkan Mayuri, Okabe."

"Ya." Makhluk yang sayangnya masih diklasifikasikan sebagai _Homo sapiens_ dan yang selalu mengklaim dirinya sebagai agen organisasi khayalan itu kembali tertawa dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Ketika tawanya terhenti, mata berselaput pelangi coklat itu melembut, begitu juga dengan suara beratnya. "Berterimakasihlah, Christina! Siapa pun aku dan siapa pun kau di dunia macam apa pun, Hououin Kyouma akan selalu ada untuk mencintaimu." Setelah melemparkan sebuah senyuman yang adiktif untuk gadis itu, romansanya menguap habis. Dia tertawa lagi dengan segala keanehannya.

Makise Kurisu menahan senyum di ujung bibirnya dengan wajah hangat yang pelan-pelan melembut. Dia berbisik pada angin yang lewat, menitipkan sebuah pesan:

—_berbahagialah diriku, di dunia mana pun kau berada, karena kau ada untuk dicintainya_.

* * *

**.**

**Selesai.**

**.**

* * *

_A/N : Abal? Yes, I know lol. Salah satu pair favorit saya :D_

_Semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membaca!_

**_eternality_**


End file.
